Alcohol y luna llena son una mala combinación
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Fiesta, alcohol, poca luz. Dios, perdonad a quienes tienen poca fuerza de voluntad, como Stiles. Y es que, qué clase de persona podría resistirse a semejante situación. Claramente, Stiles no había podido hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. /Sterek/


Fiesta, alcohol, poca luz. Dios, perdonad a quienes tienen poca fuerza de voluntad, como Stiles.

Y es que, qué clase de persona podría resistirse a semejante situación. Claramente, Stiles no había podido hacerlo, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Bueno, había una fiesta en casa de Derek, una que obviamente él no había planeado, pero que permitió de todos modos. Cuando Stiles llegó lo primero que llamo su atención fue ver a Derek sentado en unos sillones al fondo de la casa, con cara de aburrimiento total y un vaso de algo en la mano, tal vez un trago, pero con las luces de la fiesta se veía de todos colores.

Lo pensó durante un segundo, luego tomó un vaso y fue a sentarse junto a él. No esperaba buen humor de su parte. Despues de todo, era noche de luna llena.

 **-Siempre eres el alma de la fiesta, Derek. –** dijo a modo de saludo, sonriéndole.

Derek hizo una mueca como toda respuesta, y siguió mirando hacia adelante. Stiles se puso nervioso. Era raro que no tuviera temas de conversación, pero con Derek era todo distinto y difícil.

Por fin, decidió que si iba a ser asesinado, al menos tenía que merecerlo. Se bebió todo lo que había en su vaso hasta el fondo y se levantó para quedar frente a Derek.

 **-Baila conmigo. –** Estiró la mano, invitando a Derek a tomarla y levantarse a bailar con él.

Bailar con él! Demonios, en que estaba pensando?

Derek levanto su mirada, viéndolo serio. Stiles pensó en que si las miradas mataran, el habría muerto 7 veces en ese momento.

Lo que no espero nunca, nunca de los nunca, era que Derek se levantara, pero lo hizo. Por un momento Stiles pensó que lo reduciría a cenizas, pero cuando se acercó noto el olor a alcohol que tenía, se embriago con la mezcla de alcohol y el perfume de Derek y dejo que se le acercara.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero la parte de su cerebro que tenía TDHA le dijo: Meh, que es lo peor que podría pasar? Averigüémoslo. Entonces se quedó quieto, esperando que se lo comiera el lobo. Literalmente.

Derek pasó una mano por su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran uno contra el otro, y acerco su boca peligrosamente al cuello de Stiles. Stiles sintió que un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Derek, pero no lo detuvo. Al estar así de cerca de Derek, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como el propio. Derek lo condujo hasta el centro de la sala, en donde estaban bailando todos. Realmente iba a bailar! Stiles no podía creerlo, aunque tampoco creía la situación en la que estaba justo en ese momento, con Derek tomándole de la cintura y respirándole en el cuello, sentía que caería desmayado en cualquier momento.

 **-Qué pasa?** – preguntó Derek, sonriendo con maldad. **–Creí que querías bailar.**

Stiles se rio de eso, pensó que Derek podía estar ebrio, pero qué más daba.

 **-Es solo que no me creo que vayas a bailar conmigo. –** confesó, riendo aun.

Bailaron un buen rato, bueno, si es que se puede llamar baile a eso. En realidad, como estaban abrazados, solo se mecían al ritmo de la música, como en un vals, pero con novios ebrios.

En ocasiones Stiles sin querer le pisaba los pies a Derek, se reían y seguían bailando. Era difícil pensar, imaginar siquiera, que Derek pudiera estar así de relajado. Obviamente, el que era más difícil imaginar relajado era Stiles, quien aprovecho la confusión y decidió intentar algo. Tal vez sufría de delirios suicidas, pero en ese momento tenía la mente embriagada con alcohol así que cualquier razonamiento lógico quedo olvidado.

Se separó de Derek, este lo quedo mirando, confundido. Stiles puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y se acercó para besarlo. Y Derek, por su parte, en vez de reaccionar mal, se dejó besar por Stiles. Fue un beso suave, como una caricia. Stiles podía sentir la barba de Derek raspando su cara. En ese momento sintió que su corazón se detuvo, y tal vez habría muerto de no ser por la molesta necesidad de respirar. Cuando se separó de él y lo miro, no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que ahora era el turno de Derek.

Tomó a Stiles de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. Derek se apoderó de sus labios con una pasión desmedida, dando mordiscos de vez en cuando. Stiles abrió sus labios, dándole paso a la lengua de Derek. El beso fue apasionado, salvaje, demandante. Cuando Derek lo soltó, Stiles sintió que necesitaba más de eso, pero decidió calmar las cosas un poco. Obviamente Derek tenía otros planes. Lo llevó del brazo de vuelta al sillón. Cuando se quitó la camiseta, Stiles supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sintió como se estaba poniendo rojo, entre otras cosas que sintió en ese momento. Derek se sentó en el sillón y lo tomó de los bolsillos de sus jeans para tirarlo y que quedara sentado sobre su regazo. Si alguien los vio en ese momento, no dijeron nada, ni los interrumpieron. Stiles se acomodó sobre Derek, quien le sonrió con sus brillantes ojos azules de lobo.

 **-No hagas eso! –** se quejó. **–Alguien podría verte. Además me das miedo.**

Derek se rio y se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

 **-Huelo muchas cosas en ti, Stiles, pero ninguna es miedo, ni de cerca.**

Stiles se sonrojó por el comentario y desvió la vista, pero Derek lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, que habían vuelto al color verde de siempre. Entonces volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

Durante toda la fiesta estuvieron juntos, besándose, conversando cosas triviales, bebiendo. En especial bebiendo.

Su último recuerdo es ver a Derek sobre él, y ambos estaban riendo por lo que Stiles decía. También noto que ya no estaban en el sillón, pero ahí sus memorias se iban a negro hasta el amanecer.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue unas ganas de vomitar increíbles, el techo giraba alrededor de él, así que volvió a cerrarlos. Lo segundo que sintió fue un dolor de cabeza horrible, como si le hubieran dado con un hacha y se hubiera dormido con ella en la cabeza. Y lo tercero, se trató de sentar, sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios en la espalda baja, por lo que decidió abortar la misión y caer otra vez en la cama.

Sintió que tomaban su mano y el dolor desaparecía poco a poco de su cuerpo, dejaba de sentir mareos y dejaba de dolerle la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos vio a Derek recostado a su lado, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero claramente estaba despierto. Vio las venas de su mano de color negro, al estar absorbiendo el dolor.

 **-Buenos días. –** dijo Derek, y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante el relajo que demostraba.

 **-Qué demonios me hiciste, pulgoso? Me duele todo y más. –** se quejó, obteniendo solo risas del ingrato lobo a su lado.

 **-Nada que no me hayas pedido a gritos. –** aclaró, mostrando sus ojos azul brillante con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

Stiles le hizo una mueca de indignación antes de responder a eso.

 **-Ya verás! Le diré a Scott lo que me hiciste.**

 **-Ah! –** Derek se reía. **-Y qué fue lo que te hice?**

 **-Te aprovechaste de mi indefenso estado de anoche, totalmente ebrio, y con tu fuerza bruta de lobo feroz me atacaste!**

Derek miró hacia el techo, respiró hondo y se lanzó a atacar a Stiles. Se puso sobre él, entrelazó sus manos y se las sujeto por sobre la cabeza. Se acercó a besarlo, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata por parte de Stiles, quien enseguida se acomodó para que sus muslos quedaran alrededor de la cadera de Derek, listo para un segundo round.

 **-Así que indefenso, eh? –** se burlaba Derek. **–Me inspira tu fuerza al luchar para que te suelte.**

 **-Es que sigo ebrio. Muy ebrio, de acuerdo?**

Derek lanzó un suspiro, sonriendo, y se acercó dejando su cara a centímetros de la de Stiles.

 **-Pruébalo.**

Stiles no tuvo ninguna mejor idea que levantar su cabeza para morder el labio de Derek mientras lo besaba, de lo cual se arrepintió en cuanto se separó y vio sus ojos azules.

 **-Tú te lo buscaste. –** Fue lo último que Derek dijo, antes de lanzarse al ataque otra vez, una segunda vez, pero de ninguna manera la última.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal Peter trataba de no pensar en todas las cosas que sus capacidades de lobo le dejaban oír, mientras escapaba del departamento pensando seriamente en el suicidio.

* * *

Reviews? Reviews? Tomates podridos? Algo?~

En una de esas se viene la venganza del Nogitsune.

Recuerden: **No confien en el zorro**.


End file.
